1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of garage doors and in particular to garage door frames and retainers which retain a glass panel between them and to decorative inserts affixed to the front of the retainer and in front of the glass panel to provide an aesthetic appearance to the garage door.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, the plastic retainer is formed a by a vacuum formed process and the retainer is cut out from the final product. The interior of the retainer and the exterior circumference of the retainer are discarded, resulting in a lot of wasted material. The decorative inserts are also separately vacuum formed in a separate process and excess material is cut away, resulting in even more waste of material.
There is a significant need for a more cost effective way to produce the retainer and decorative insert to create a complete garage door panel.